With All My Heart
by Echelon and the Social Scene
Summary: Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto. Just a oneshot SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto. Just a oneshot SasuNaru.

Stuff to know before reading: Told in Sasuke's point of view, language.

_'Thoughts_'

"Speech"

With All My Heart

By: Soul and Sunshine

I crack my eyes open, and a tidal wave of light floods my vision. My surroundings are a blur, and I feel blinded. I squint and blink my eyes to adjust to the new lighting. I look around myself to absorb the setting, and I find myself in a hospital room. I can tell because it smells of antiseptic; it's an overly clean scent.

I scrunch my nose.

I squirm in my chair to readjust my sitting position, but with great difficulty, only turn to face the opposite arm-rest. My back aches as I lean forward, and I groan softly. I lift my head, looking at what I'm facing, and I see a patch of blonde resting on top of a white background. Leaning in closer to get a better view, I can hear gentle snoring, and I see the rising and falling of the sheets in unison to the breath.

This is a person.

I gaze blankly into the sleeping blonde's face, feeling calm wash over me to see him resting peacefully in my presence. Suddenly, I break from my daydream to find two pools of bright blue starring straight back. A small smile forms on the lips of the person. "'Morning Sasuke," a weak voice calls to me.

_'He's awake.'_

The once sleeping boy is now sitting upright in the bed, and waiting for a reply. I shift my eyes to the floor, and shuffling my feet, I give a soft, "'morning" in response. My eyes feel teary, and my eyelids drop.

_'This is not the time for tears.'_

My shoulders are shaking, barely noticeable.

_'Get it together Sasuke. Emotional breakdowns won't help Naruto at all.'_

My heart is aching and my head is throbbing.

_'I feel like I'm in a dream, a dream where only the best can occur.'_

My throat closes up and becomes scratchy. I can only hold back my tears. My chest is pounding to the rhythm of my excited heartbeat, and I feel relieved.

_'He's okay; he's going to be alright.'_

This _one_ person can make me experience so many emotions.

Heat rises to the bridge of my nose, and expands out to the edges of my cheeks.

_'Shit! I'm blushing! What do I do? Naruto can't see me like this!'_

I hesitantly look up and my eyes are locked into a gaze with mesmerizing blue eyes staring back. His head cocks to his left, and his grin fades. Naruto's eyes become full of worry and his breathing becomes shallower.

_'Tch. This is stupid. I shouldn't be sitting here in the dead silence. I feel choked. As if I can't breathe. But strangely, this quiet atmosphere is quite comfortable. It is calming and it's a hell of a lot better than "chatting". It would make things even _more_ awkward then they already are.'_

I tilt my head to the left and keeping my focus on the tile, I mutter something seemingly unconscious, as I can't recognize it. Naruto giggles- wait, giggles? - and I can now hear the rustling of the sheets and the creaking of the bed as Naruto sits cautiously on the edge. I shift stiffly again so my forearms are resting on my thighs and my fingers are intertwined, hanging between my knees. I glance to look at Naruto's face and his eyes seem deep. I feel like free-falling forward into the mysterious pools of deep sapphire blue.

A cough is heard, and I turn my thoughts to Naruto. His arms are extended, and his hands are tenderly surrounding my own, fingers still laced. He stares into my onyx-stone eyes. His loving expression makes my ice cold heart melt. Even the hospitalized dobe can make the 'ice-princess' Uchiha feel compassionate.

_'What did I do to deserve this? My hands, with which I've used to kill, are now being held lovingly by the most caring person I know. '_

Somehow, without realizing it, I'm now lying in bed with him, and my arms are snaked around his waist and my hands are resting on his stomach. I feel relaxed, so I snuggle closer, resting my chin in the crook of his neck. I breathe in his familiar scent, and that alone makes me feel at ease. Just knowing that he is here, alive, and I'm with him is all I could ask for. I slowly exhale and whisper almost silently, "I love you." I hear Naruto reply a small "I love you, too," before small snores fill the air.

_'He's already fallen asleep. Tch. I love it when he sleeps. He seems so peaceful and innocent, nothing evil and demonic like the villagers accuse him of being. They just don't understand like I do.'_

I kiss his forehead motherly and settle back behind him.

_'I want to lay here__ forever with __Naruto- my best friend, my rival, my _lover_. No one will ever change what I feel for him. He is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I love everything about him, from his bold blonde hair, magnificently blue eyes, and obnoxious orange jumpsuit, to his sun-kissed tan, and his bubbly personality. _

_But how could he be in love with me, Sasuke, the total opposite. With my__ black hair, moonlit pale skin, __dark and cold eyes, __and how I distance myself from everyone __makes me __feel polarized. We are __day and night, summer and winter, dobe and bastard, even _uke and seme. _You'd never expect us to be a couple, but we honestly love each other._

_So many damn emotions towards one person, but__ I guess__ they are just one discovery about our soul after another.'_

I slowly close my eyes and grinned. Before falling asleep I think to myself,

_'I love you Naruto, with all my heart.'_

_Owari_


End file.
